Dreg City series
The Dreg City series by Kelly Meding. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview This was an urban fantasy series about a Bounty hunter named Evangeline who hunts Dregs (the cities dark creatures like goblins, vamps, etc). Evangeline starts the first book waking up in a new body that’s not her’s. Lead's Supe *Bounty Hunter of Dregs Primary Supe *Dregs What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Evangeline. Books in Series Dreg City series: # Three Days to Dead (2009) # As Lie the Dead (2010) # Another Kind of Dead (2011) # Wrong Side of Dead (2012) # Requiem for the Dead (2013) ~ eBook, self-published # Untitled (2015?) NOTE: There are four book total in this series, there were supposed to be seven but the publisher dropped the series after the fourth book. — Kelly self-published book five. Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. The Hoarder (2009) *0.75. Pride Before Fall (2009) * Kelly Meding – Free Reads ~ 3 shorts in the series. Other Series by Author on Site MetaWars series : #Trance (2011) #Changeling (2012) #Tempest (2013) #Chimera (Nov 11, 2013) World Building Setting Dreg City Places: Boot Camp, Black River, Parkside East, Mercy's Lot, Park Place, Boot Camp, Supernatural Elements Dreg Bounty hunter, Faeries, goblins, vampires, halfling vampires (dhampirs), shape-shifters, trolls, Were-fox, Gargoyles, Owlkin, gremlins, halfies (hybrids), elves, mad scientist, long extinct were-creature, Reincarnation, monster-filled lab of science experiments, vampire-obsessed scientist, anti-Dreg weaponry, Elf-Mage, evil elf, Were-tiger, mad scientist (Molecular biologist), Bridge troll, Female goblin, 'Glossary': * Dreg: rogue goblins, vampires, and halfling vampires * Hunter: Individuals of a Triad that follow a Handler's orders * Triads: groups of three who work for a secret unit of the Metro Police Department, hunting down and killing Dregs; Groups & Organizations: * Fey Council: Rule the supes World In this world, the supernaturals are ruled by the Fey Council in tandem with the human police. Evangeline (Evy) Stone is a member of one of the Triads—groups of three who work for a secret unit of the Metro Police Department, hunting down and killing Dregs: rogue goblins, vampires, and halfling vampires (i.e., humans bitten by vampires, aka halfies, half-bloods). when Evy's team members are killed in a battle with some Dregs, the other Triads turn on her and hunt her down, killing most of her protectors—the innocent Owlkin clan—in the process. The organization that runs the Triads does so in a strict, efficient, cold-hearted manner. It locates potential Hunters when they at their lowest point of existence and then recruits them with promises of a better life. Protagonist Evy was recruited when she was on the verge of leaving a juvenile detention facility with a hopeless future before her. New recruits are sent to Boot Camp, a compound surrounded by barbed wire and filled with obstacle courses and training facilities. In order to graduate from Boot Camp, each Hunter must pass the final exam, which forces them to kill a fellow class member. (It kind of like the teens' situations in the Hunger Games arena.) Even if a Hunter graduates, he or she has a life expectancy of just 3-4 years. It's definitely a hard life, and the Hunters are a stone-cold, emotion-repressed group of highly skilled killers. ~ Fang-tastic Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters More Characters: Dreg City Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Kelly Meding ' *Official Site: Kelly Meding *Other site: Kelly Meding *Blog: Organized Chaos * Interview of author Kelly by lead character, Evy: About The Author Cover Artist Artist: 'Cliff Nielsen — Source: Bibliography: Cover: Three Days to Dead (~ ISFdb series page) Publishing Information *Publishers: Dell, Random House, Bantam, Smedge Press *Fifth Dreg City: Self-published eBook format *MetaWars superhero series: Pocket Author Page: Kelly Meding | Official Publisher Page Book Data: * Bk-1: Paperback, 405 pages, Pub: Nov 24th 2009, Dell—ISBN: 0553592866 * Bk-2: Paperback, 432 pages, Pub: July 27th 2010, Dell—ISBN: 0553592874 * Bk-3: Paperback, 355 pages, Pub: Aug 2nd 2011, Random House—ISBN: 0345525779 * Bk-4: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: Jan 31st 2012, Bantam—ISBN: 0345525795 * Bk-5: Paperback, 303 pages, Pub: Sept 14th 2013, Smedge Press—ISBN13: B00F7P56MK Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: They'll never see her coming. . . . When Evangeline Stone wakes up naked and bruised on a cold slab at the morgue - in a stranger's body, with no memory of who she is and how she got there - her troubles are only just beginning. Before that night she and the two other members of her Triad were the city's star bounty hunters, mercilessly cleansing the city of the murderous creatures living in the shadows, from vampires to shape-shifters to trolls. Then something terrible happened that not only cost all three of them their lives but also convinced the city's other Hunters that Evy was a traitor - and she can't even remember what it was. Now she's a fugitive, piecing together her memory, trying to deal some serious justice - and discovering that she has only three days to solve her own murder before the reincarnation spell wears off. Because in three days Evy will die again - but this time there's no second chance. . . . ~ Goodreads | Three Days to Dead (Dreg City, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—As Lie the Dead: Evangeline Stone, a rogue bounty hunter, never asked for a world divided between darkness and light . . . or the power to die and live again in someone else's borrowed body. After a murder plot meant to take her out leaves an entire race of shapeshifters nearly extinct, Evy is gnawed by guilt. So when one of the few survivors of the slaughter enlists her aid, she feels duty-bound to help—even though protecting a frail, pregnant shifter is the last thing Evy needs, especially with the world going to hell around her. Amid weres, Halfies, gremlins, vamps—and increasingly outgunned human—a war for supremacy is brewing. With shifters demanding justice, her superiors desperate to control her, and an assassin on her trail, Evy discovers a horrifying conspiracy. And she may be the only person in the world who can stop it—unless, of course, her own side gets her first. ~ As Lie the Dead- FF ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Another Kind of Dead (2011): She can heal her own wounds. She can nail a monster to a wall. But there's one danger Evangeline Stone never saw coming. Been there. Done that. Evy Stone is a former Dreg Bounty Hunter who died and came back to life with some extraordinary powers. Now all but five people in the world think she is dead again, this time for good - immolated in a factory fire set specifically for her. Evy and Wyatt, her partner/lover/friend, can no longer trust their former allies, or even the highest echelons of the Triads - the army of fighters holding back from an unsuspecting public a tide of quarreling, otherworldly creatures - they can trust only each other. Because when the Triads raided a macabre, monster-filled lab of science experiments and hauled away the remnants, they failed to capture their creator: a brilliant, vampire-obsessed scientist with a wealth of powerful, anti-Dreg weaponry to trade for what he desires most of all - Evy Stone: alive and well, and the key to his ultimate experiment in mad science. ~ Another Kind of Dead ~ FF ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Wrong Side of Dead (2012): Monster hunter Evangeline Stone woke up on the wrong side of dead this morning - and now there's hell to pay. Barely recovered from her extended torture at the hands of mad scientist Walter Thackery, Evy can use a break. What she gets instead is a war, as the battered Triads that keep Dreg City safe find themselves under attack by half-Blood vampires who have somehow retained their reason, making them twice as lethal. Worse, the Halfies are joined by a breed of were-creature long believed extinct - back and more dangerous than ever. Meanwhile, Evy's attempts at reconciliation with the man she loves take a hit after Wyatt is viciously assaulted - an attack traced to Thackery, who has not given up his quest to exterminate all vampires . . . even if he has to destroy Dreg City to do it. With Wyatt's time running out, another threat emerges from the shadows and a staggering betrayal shatters the fragile alliance between the Triads, vampires, and shapeshifters, turning Evy's world upside down forever. ~ Wrong Side of Dead ~ FF ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Requiem for the Dead (2013): She's died twice while protecting her city...and she'd do it again to save the people she loves. After a deadly, artificial infection forces the vampire Families into a self-imposed isolation, the city's protective Watchtower forces are depleted by one third, leaving humans and shifters to shoulder the burden. Human enforcer Evangeline Stone is determined to find a way to help her vampire allies, but she already has her hands full - investigating an escalating series of goblin attacks, dealing with her half-werewolf lover, locating three missing werewolf teenagers, and learning to trust her non-human coworkers. When a potential cure for the vampires' infection is given to her by an unlikely source, it's just as quickly stolen - collateral damage in a power play within the were-cat Clan that leaves one human ally dead and another horribly injured. With Wyatt Truman still adjusting to his new life as a half-werewolf, Phineas missing in action, and her shifter allies crippled by internal anarchy, Evy has to rely on her own strength and instincts to steal back the cure, stop a murderer, and to save the Watchtower before it's destroyed from the inside out. ~ Requiem for the Dead ~ FF First Sentences # Three Days to Dead: I don't recall the first time I died, but I do remember the second time I was born. # As Lie the Dead: Deep red bled into the predawn sky above the defunct Olsmill Nature Preserve, and I didn’t want to be around when the sun fully rose above the mountain treetops. # Another Kind of Dead: On the day of Alex Forrester's funeral, the sun gleamed high in the sky. I wanted it to rain, if only to prove that the heavens really opened to mourn our tragedies and the friends we lost. # Wrong Side of Dead: The rave was already in full swing by the time Phineas and I showed up dressed to blend, even though we weren’t there for a party. # Requiem for the Dead: I don't like morgues. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Kelly Meding Quotes (Author of Three Days to Dead) * “"If you ever come home with fleas, I'm dumping you."” ~ bk-3, Wrong Side of Dead Trivia *Lists That Contain Three Days to Dead (Dreg City, #1) by Kelly Meding *Lists That Contain As Lie the Dead (Dreg City, #2) by Kelly Meding *Lists That Contain Another Kind of Dead (Dreg City, #3) by Kelly Meding *Lists That Contain Wrong Side of Dead (Dreg City, #4) by Kelly Meding *Lists That Contain Untitled (Dreg City, #6) by Kelly Meding Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Void City series * Kara Gillian series * Allie Beckstrom series * Charlie Madigan series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Arcadia Bell series * Sabina Kane series * Abby Sinclair series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Downside Ghosts series * Deadtown series * Dark Breed series * Shadow World series * Bloodhound Files series * Horngate Witches series * H&W Investigation * Shades of Fury series * Black Wings series * Dark Days series * WVMP Radio series * Disillusionists series, The * Anya Kalinczyk series * Persephone Alcmedi series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Kelly Meding – Books by Kelly Meding *Organized Chaos - Blog *Dreg City series by Kelly Meding ~ GR *Dreg City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Dreg City Series ~ Shelfari *Kelly Meding ~ FF *Kelly Meding - Summary Bibliography *Kelly Meding - Dreg City Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Kelly Meding | RT Book Reviews *Kelly Meding’s Dreg City: Urban Fantasy MUST READ Series | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Mike Finn's review of "Three Days To Dead" The World, Characters, etc: Author, Misc: *Kelly Meding – Welcome… *Organized Chaos *Dreg City Series ~ Shelfari (Character lists, misc) Artist: *Cliff Nielsen - Summary Bibliography Author: *Kelly Meding – Welcome… *Goodreads | Kelly Meding (Author of Three Days to Dead) Interview: Community, Fan Sites: *(8) Kelly Meding *Kelly Meding (KellyMeding) on Twitter *Kelly Meding (kellymeding) on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Three Days to Dead (Dreg City -1).jpg|1. Three Days to Dead (2009—Dreg City series) by Kelly Meding—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6257500-three-days-to-dead As Lie the Dead.jpg|2. As Lie the Dead (2010—Dreg City series) by Kelly Meding—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7114946-as-lie-the-dead Another Kind of Dead (Dreg City #3) by Kelly Meding.jpg|3. Another Kind of Dead (2011—Dreg City series) by Kelly Meding—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9943501-another-kind-of-dead Wrong Side of Dead (Dreg City #4) by Kelly Meding.jpg|4. Wrong Side of Dead (2012—Dreg City series) by Kelly Meding—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11738898-wrong-side-of-dead Requiem For The Dead (Dreg City #5) by Kelly Meding.jpg|5. Requiem For The Dead (2013—Dreg City series) by Kelly Meding—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18168892-requiem-for-the-dead Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Dhampire Category:Hybrids Category:Mad Scientists Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters Category:Gargoyles Category:Goblins Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn... Category:Magic Weapons Category:Weird Science Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Faeries Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Fictional Setting Category:Series Category:Female Lead